Overdose
by TheOnlyTrueMagic
Summary: Percy puts too much sugar in Pius's tea...with shocking results.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This AU story is Percy Weasley/Pius Thicknesse slash. In this story, they are married. Pius was kept on after the war as Minister once he had been freed from the Imperius. Percy Weasley is his senior undersecretary. I made up the unusual reaction to sugar. This story is rated mature for themes. The prompt for this story was, "Percy adds too much sugar to Pius's tea at breakfast."**

Percy sighed. "Pius, are you sure we can't take tomorrow off? Does the Ministry really need us so badly that it can't spare us for one day?"

Pius looked resigned. "I wish it could. But you know what seems to happen every time we've tried. Something always comes up at the last minute. It's not fair to us. It's especially not fair to you since it will be your birthday."

Percy folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door of Pius's study in Thicknesse Manor.

"I had hoped to have you all to myself for at least one day this year," Percy said softly.

Pius reached out to draw a hand down his husband's face. "I know. And you deserve that. It's just taking so much work to get our people to trust that I can be a good Minister without an Imperius interfering."

"And I know that," Percy said, managing a smile. "I just wish we could be greedy sometimes."

Pius said nothing, choosing instead to take his husband in his arms and forget, for a little while at least, that even their relationship was not safe from the hands of the public.

The next morning, Percy found himself making Pius's tea. Pius's personal house elf would normally do it, but the elf was sick with the elf flu so Percy did it himself. Absently, he read the newspaper as he poured the tea and stirred in some sugar, paying little attention to how much he was putting in. Pius picked up his tea cup and drank without comment, reading his own copy of the newspaper so that he could be current with the latest events before he went into work.

When they had both finished, Percy looked wistfully at his husband. "Do you think that I can at least claim you for my birthday dinner this evening? The elves are making all my favorite foods. It would be nice to see you for at least an extra hour or two."

Pius, still staring at his paper, didn't answer. When he finally lifted his head, Percy nearly gasped. The familiar dark eyes had a wild look in them that Percy rarely saw. In fact, the last time he had seen Pius look quite like that was…their wedding night.

"Pius, are you okay? Should I call a healer or get you a potion?" Percy wondered if Pius was ill or under the influence of a spell. Had something or someone gotten past the manor's wards?

Percy lost his train of thought abruptly as Pius lunged for him, pulling him to his feet and propelling him back against a wall. He was about to protest when Pius claimed his mouth in a kiss that made all rational thought flee Percy's mind. Hands tore at his clothes before pinning him to the wall as Pius dropped to his knees.

"Send a damn patronus to the Ministry. Tell them whatever you want to, but make them understand that neither of us will be coming in to work today," Pius hissed.

Percy's blue eyes widened. "We won't?"

Pius did a trick with his tongue, and Percy decided the why could wait till later. Much later.

It was quite a birthday for Percy. He got the only thing he really wanted…Pius all to himself for the day. They hadn't had this much uninterrupted sex since their honeymoon, and both of them had learned since then to be even more creative. The house elves spent an exhausting day dodging their masters as Percy and Pius seemed committed to christening every flat (and not so flat) surface in the manor. They didn't quite make it, but they certainly managed a majority of it.

It wasn't until after a rather messy birthday dinner (during which they had given up reassuring the house elves that they did actually intend to eat the food rather than just play with it in a manner that made the elves cover their eyes) that exhaustion finally began to creep in.

Sticky and sleepy, Percy finally thought to ask, "Pius, not that I haven't utterly enjoyed this day, but it is just a bit out of character for you. What happened?"

Pius looked sheepishly at his husband. "I was wondering that myself, and I'll be the first to admit that I have no idea." He thought a minute. "Did we do anything different this morning?"

Percy considered. "Besides me making your tea because your personal elf was ill, there was nothing different that I can think of."

Pius's gaze sharpened. "You did make my tea, didn't you?" Pius asked. Percy nodded, still puzzled.

"How much sugar did you put in it?" Pius continued.

Percy thought a moment. Then he made a gesture with his fingers. "This much, just as much as I normally put in my own, nice and sweet."

Pius went a shade paler. "Percy have you ever wondered why I don't like chocolate?"

Percy shrugged. "I assumed it was just one of those things. My brother Charlie doesn't like it either."

Now it was Pius's turn to shake his head. "No, Percy, it is not a matter of taste for me. I can't believe I never told you this. I am exceptionally sensitive to sugar. Muggles would call it an allergy although the effects are not life-threatening. When I was young, too much sugar resulted in me being overly-energetic for the rest of the day. Thus, I have been watchful of my sugar ever since." He paused. "I have not eaten too much sugar since I became an adult. I had no idea how it would affect me now that I am mature."

Percy put everything together and gulped. "It's an aphrodisiac to you now." He blushed deeply and added, "Merlin, Pius, I am sorry. As much as I wanted you with me today, I would never have wanted it to be against your will."

A passionate kiss abruptly ended Percy's guilt. "Don't you dare even think that what happened today was against my will! I don't regret a minute of it. Frankly, I'm glad it happened. I needed a reminder that you need to come first in my life before anything else."

Percy smiled. "I will make sure to be careful with the sugar from now on."

"Not always though. I admit that it is pleasant occasionally to lose control," Pius said. "I find myself wishing that there was something similar that I could use on you."

Percy blushed all the way to his toes. Pius watched him with keen interest.

"Is there something like that, Percy?" His husband muttered a response too low for him to hear. Pius caught his head and tilted it up to look the younger man in the eyes. "What did you say?"

"Sour pickles." Percy turned even redder. "Mum figured out pretty quickly when I was a child that sour pickles were the only thing that could make me as hyper as the twins."

Pius laughed and made a mental note to ask the elves to put in a large supply of sour pickles.

Whether Percy had intended it or not, turnabout was always fair play.


End file.
